Nico Meier
Nico Meier is the trusty valet of the Princess Elect. However, he is actually a spy from Stein and King Byron's half-brother. Background "Affable valet de chambre to the Princess Elect. The bright glow Nico casts when bustling away at his duties is occasionally dampened with a somber tint. But what secret could his boyish charm conceal?" Nico Meier's mother died when he was very young, while saving him from an oncoming carriage. His father was Gerald Wagner, former King of Stein and Byron's father. Nico's mother, a maid, was driven from Stein Castle because the nobles couldn't accept the relationship between her and the King. King Byron decided to take Nico in when he found him in an alleyway, after learning of his relation to him. This caused Nico to develop a deep sense of loyalty and dedication to King Byron henceforth. Appearance Nico Meier has rose-hued hair and golden, amber-tinted eyes. He is seen wearing either a casual outfit, attendant outfit, formal outfit, or a Steiner knight outfit. When he is around the princess elect, he is usually seen with a bright or cheeky smile. He wears a three-tiered, gold, triangular earring on his left ear no matter which outfit he is wearing, which is identical or similar to the one that Byron wears, presumably since they are related. When in his Wysteria Palace Butler uniform (see infobox image): He wears a maroon coat which goes down to his knees, with silver trimmings and a gold chain attachment on the left breast pocket. Underneath, he wears a dark green necktie with cream stripes and a gold, rounded-triangle clip. Then, he has on a white shirt covered by a pale brown vest, trimmed with dark green and decorated with crosshair-shaped sewing. Then, he has trousers which are the same shade of maroon as his coat, with a brown strap around his left shin near the knee, followed by brown boots. These have straps over the tops of the feet, which then go around the back of his ankle as well. When in his Steiner Knight uniform (see image to the right): He wears a long black coat which goes down to his mid-thigh on his right side, then down to his knees on his left side. The coat has silver trims along the edges, and silver epaulettes, as well as two silver chains which hang over his left shoulder. There are three clips on either side of the coat, with cross-shaped decorations on the outer edges, and he has a black belt around his hips which is secured to the holster for his sword. This is thin and simple, with a long handle, and is silver. Under this, he wears a black vest with white buttons, a white shirt and a deep maroon sash around his neck. This comes together in the middle of his collar using a gold, diamond-shaped clasp. He then wears black trousers, and presumably black boots similar to Albert’s knight uniform ones. When in his more casual clothes (Full-body image of this needed.): He wears a simple pink-hued shirt and a seal or decoration on the left side, over his heart, which is gold and has two chains attached to it. Then, he has on deep maroon trousers, a brown belt with black suspenders hanging off his waist, under each hip, as well as black boots which are the same as the ones he wears with his Wysterian Butler uniform. When in his casual clothes (like those seen when he goes into town or out with the MC, see image to the upper-right): He wears a dark maroon vest with silver trims around the shoulders, then epaulettes over them. Under this, he has on a white shirt with a white cravat, tied in a large bow. Along with this, he wears rose-coloured three-quarter trousers (coming to just below his knees), with washed out maroon boots that come to above his ankle. These have an additional layer around the lower ankle, which comes together at the front. Personality Nico is, for the most part, described as very "bright", "bubbly" and "cheerful". He is known to be extremely enthusiastic and bouncy, and usually goes about his day with a smile. He often makes jokes and loves to tease the Princess Elect, both in his route and other characters' routes. He's also very creative and will often be the one to come up with a "great idea", which will sometimes be slightly unorthodox but will work nonetheless. Nico has an extremely supportive and kind personality for the most part, the latter point being elaborated below. He’ll often give help and advice not only to the MC, but to the other suitors when they need it; he's extremely helpful and reliable as the Princess Elect's butler. He’s sensitive to other people’s emotions and reads the atmosphere extremely quickly and accurately, meaning that he’ll often take hints from those around him with ease. As such, he’s just as sharp as Leo when it comes to sensing that someone’s upset or struggling with something, and he is also able to pick up on when Giles is unwell. Nico, however, has a much darker and more serious side to his personality. On several occasions, he's mentioned to the princess about her seeing him as a "man" and seems to be self-conscious about how he is viewed as being more childish than the other suitors. He's described as a doll by some of the noblewomen in the palace, and this is likely to be one of the contributing reasons as to why he is driven to be seen as a fully-grown man. He can be bitter, sarcastic and impatient; he has no problem with hurting people if his reason is valid, namely if he’s protecting Byron or the Princess. He is also extremely loyal to Byron and will do anything to protect him, both because of his relation to him and because of everything Byron has done for him. This loyalty is only surpassed by that which he has to the princess, and it is shown that he is willing to go to extreme lengths in order to help Byron. His loyalty is frighteningly prominent in his personality, and although he has the ability to betray people, it’s with a goal in mind. He’s not the type to hurt people without reason, nor is he one to take hurting people lightly. His dark side isn’t necessarily stronger than his good - several times, he’s done bad things but then admitted to them out of guilt, or showed deep regret at doing things and accepted any punishment without a fight. Trivia * His colour theme is pink. * His star sign is Aries. * His animal companion is a squirrel named Chirol, whom he met when he first came to Wysteria Palace, and henceforth enjoyed spending time with since he initially knew no one there and found comfort in having him there. * Nico has two main outfits: his Wysterian servant outfit and his Stein knight outfit. * His name in the Japanese games is Yuli Norbert. * Nico, along with Robert, encourages the players while they participate in Princess Lessons. * He likes teasing Albert, which can be seen in the main story as well as events. * Nico is the shortest suitor, measuring at 5'9". * In the beginning of the route, the main character trips down the stairs while trying to sneak out. Usually, the character the player chooses is the one who catches them from falling. However, there are times where it is Nico who catches you regardless of who you've chosen. * When he first came to Stein and became a knight, he struggled to deal with his past, and was only able to do so with the constant support of Byron and Albert. * His signature "magic trick" is pressing his forehead to another person's, sometimes holding their hands, in order to make them cheer up. * Nico is currently featured on the icon of the app. * Nico ranked 7th in Ikemen Top Boyfriend 2017 with 145,444 votes. ** He ranked 3rd in 'Most Likely to Have a Hidden Talent' with 36,756 votes. Other Image GalleryCategory:Suitors